Revelations
by Triple L
Summary: Merlin is tired of keeping his powers secret; so he comes up with a way to tell Arthur without consequences. Or, so he thinks.
1. Merlin's idea

**In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin.**

Okay, this is my first Merlin fic. I've been watching Merlin way too much (although, I guess there really isn't a too much for Merlin, is there?)

This takes place in season 5, before Gwen enters the Dark Tower. So, there are spoiler alerts up until there. Just in case…

Please note that I don't own Merlin. That belongs to the BBC and SyFy here in America. I just own the concept of the story. I hope you enjoy!

**Revelations**

A dark haired, handsome man walked outside into the square of Camelot, taking in the morning sun and the breeze of the summer day. Over his shoulder was a bundle of clothes. The clothes of King Arthur.

"Merlin! You forgot this!" The King cried, tossing the young Warlock two more shirts.

In his hurry to catch the two garments, Merlin dropped the giant bundle. Arthur's clothes, including undergarments, were strewn everywhere. The breeze that had been enjoyable only moments ago, became a mischievous wind, causing things to move just out of the reach of Merlin's outstretched hands.

"Merlin, you are such an idiot!" Arthur abashed his servant as he tried to grab a fluttering piece of cloth he recognized as his undergarments.

"And you are so supercilious," Merlin said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Arthur said, grabbing another shirt.

With the clothes gathered, Merlin went on his way. His mood was dampened, however, by Arthur's words. Normally, they didn't really bother him. They were friends, after all, even if Arthur didn't want to admit it. It was just over the last few days, tensions were running high in the kingdom.

There was to be a gathering of all the kings within Albion. Camelot, being the center of the United Kingdoms, was to host the event. Which meant Arthur was to lead the feast, say a speech and so on. So, the entire city of Camelot was preparing.

Merlin was, as well. He was preparing King Arthur's clothes, robes, room, everything. He'd hardly had time to prepare himself.

After the clothes were soaking in the kitchen/laundry, Merlin went back to Gaius' chambers to help with the preparing of potions and drafts for the upcoming days.

"Merlin, bring me the worm wart for this potion," Gaius said, as he stirred liquid in a pot.

"Gaius, are you as excited as the rest of Camelot about the gathering?" Merlin asked as he handed the court physician what he'd asked for.

"Well, it's another step in Arthur's destiny, and yours. Aren't you excited, Merlin?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Merlin said, sitting down on the wooden bench nearby. He picked up the mortar and began to crush another herb, "I mean, I should be happy. Arthur is a great king and he's about to unite the kingdoms with the signing of a treaty."

"But?" Gaius asked.

"But, he still doesn't trust magic. Not fully," Merlin said sadly.

"You still want him to know who and what you really are, don't you?"

"If I could only test him. See how he would react to knowing about my powers," Merlin said, more thoughtfully than just wishing.

"Merlin, what are you up to?" Gaius asked with the wisdom of a father. He knew when Merlin was planning something, and he felt he wouldn't like it.

"There has to be a spell. A spell that would allow me to tell Arthur the truth, and if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, I'll make him forget," Merlin said, already grabbing his spell book from his room.

"Merlin! No!" Gaius ordered.

"I have to try, Gaius!"

Merlin grabbed his book and ran out; out toward the Darkling Woods. Once there, he opened his book and closed his eyes. Thinking hard, he used his powers to find the perfect spell.

In the meantime, Arthur and Gwen were talking in the main throne room. Surrounding them were planners and decorators, covering the room with flowers and ribbons for the coming guests.

"Arthur, the flowers and the ribbons are beautiful!" Gwen said with a smile.

"I thought you would like them, Guinevere," Arthur stated, returning the warm grin.

"My Lord, the caterer wanted to know what we would be serving tomorrow night for the opening feast. Roast chicken, spiced mutton or roasted pig?" a young servant asked.

"Roasted pig. We'll start with a feast to rival all feasts!" Arthur said with gusto.

Gwen smiled knowingly at her husband. Nodding her head, she agreed silently. The young servant bowed and went out the doors to let the cook know what would be on the menu.

"You know, I just realized I haven't seen Merlin for a few hours," Arthur said.

"He's helping Gaius, Arthur. Remember?" Gwen stated.

"I thought it was too quiet in here. He hasn't been prattling on about nonsense," Arthur joked.

"You love him like a brother, Arthur. Don't deny it," Gwen said with a smile.

"Just don't ever tell him. I'd never hear the end of it," Arthur whispered.

Back in the Darkling Woods, Merlin smiled with confidence. He'd found the spell to reverse time. If things didn't go right with Arthur, he'd just turn time back to this moment and all would be right.

There was, however, that feeling in the back of his mind; a thought that said it wasn't a good idea in the first place. Shaking it off, Merlin walked back to the castle, hiding the book under his jacket. He prepared himself for the day ahead. It was time to tell Arthur the truth.

Gaius was still up when Merlin walked in the door. The young Warlock stopped in his tracks after shutting the door; surprised to see his mentor still up at this late hour.

"Gaius? What are you still doing up?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed before speaking, "Whatever you're planning, Merlin, I have a feeling it won't turn out the way you hope."

"Don't worry, Gaius. I know what I'm doing," Merlin stated.

"I fear you don't really know what may happen," the Court Physician said sadly.

"Gaius, it'll be fine," Merlin assured his mentor.

Without another word, Gaius walked back to the bench and began stirring a potion he'd been working on for Gwaine, who had been sick.

"Merlin, what are you planning?" he asked finally.

"I'm going to tell Arthur that I'm a sorcerer. If he accepts me for who I am, then we'll leave it at that. If not, I'll turn back time with a spell," Merlin said confidently.

"A time spell!? Merlin, those are some of the most dangerous forms of magic! Anything can go wrong, and usually does," Gaius stated.

"It'll be fine, Gaius! Now, in the morning, before the leaders of the surrounding kingdoms arrive, I'll pull Arthur aside and tell him," Merlin said, walking toward his room.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Gaius started, but the young Warlock was already in his bed. Tomorrow was the day Arthur would find out the truth.

True, Merlin was suddenly nervous about the plan. He wasn't sure how to go about telling him. Merlin ran through ideas on how. Cast a spell? Just tell him outright?

Merlin fell asleep with ideas on his mind.


	2. The Day of Revelation

**Chapter 2: The Day of Revelations**

Merlin awoke with a smile still on his face. He felt good knowing he would be able to share his biggest secret with Arthur. He still wasn't sure, however, how to tell the King of Camelot that he was, indeed, a sorcerer.

Merlin got up and dressed, taking careful notice of the scarf around his neck. He adjusted it until it fit perfectly. Opening his door, he was greeted with the scent of breakfast.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep, Merlin," Gaius said, putting a wooden bowl down in Merlin's spot.

Steam rose from the oatmeal that was residing in the bowl. Merlin eyed it carefully, knowing full well that Gaius and cooking never mixed. Sighing, he picked up his spoon and shoved in a mouthful.

A few minutes went by before they heard the bellowing of Arthur coming down the hall. Before Merlin could move, Arthur burst through the door with an exasperated look on his face.

"Merlin! I need you, now!" Arthur ordered, turned right around and walked out.

"He's in a good mood, isn't he?" Merlin sighed. He shoved another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and walked out after the King.

"Merlin!" Gaius called.

"Yes, Gaius?" the young Warlock peeked back in.

"Are you really planning on telling Arthur the truth?" the physician asked.

"If he's in a good mood," Merlin said jokingly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice echoed down the hall.

"I get the feeling that today may not be that day," Gaius said with a grin.

Merlin laughed, then turned and ran toward Arthur's chambers, closer to the King's yelling.

An hour later, Merlin was polishing Arthur's armor, cursing under his breath at the fact that the King had woken up in a bad mood. Guinevere had even given him a heartening look before walking away toward the throne room.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and sighed, "Merlin, stop for a moment."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with a questioning glance. He did what he was told and gave the King his full attention.

"Today is the start of a new era in Camelot, Merlin. I need you to finish all your chores extra early. You'll need to prepare for the ceremony tonight, as well," Arthur said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"You're part of the festivities, Merlin. You're going to be the Fool tonight!" Arthur announced happily.

"What?" Merlin asked shortly.

"You're the entertainment!" Arthur said, then walked out without another word.

Merlin stared at the empty spot where Arthur had last stood. Had he heard right? He was the entertainment? The court Fool?

"He has got to be kidding!" Merlin said two hours later back in Gaius' chambers. Gaius sighed and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Think of it as a step up," Gaius said with a smile.

"Yeah, right," Merlin said, grabbing an apple out of the bowl. He stood up and went to his room, feeling defeated. That's when he froze. He felt something.

"Gaius, something's wrong. I can sense it," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel the danger," Merlin said, then looked out the window. He watched as the first of the guests began their trek into the square of Camelot.

Gaius stood beside him, watching as well. He saw King Baylor and the court of his kingdom riding in; half the army marching behind.

"It's just King Baylor and his men," Gaius said.

Merlin stood watching, wondering where the feeling was coming from. His focus was interrupted by the sound of Arthur's voice bellowing.

"Merlin, where are you?"

Sighing, Merlin turned and faced the door, knowing that Arthur was about to go off on him. He hadn't finished the chores he was assigned because he'd been too upset at the thought of being the Fool at the feast.

"Merlin! Why haven't you mucked out the stables? Or polished my armor?" Arthur asked as he burst in.

"Arthur, before I do any of that, there's something I need to say," Merlin stated.

"Merlin, you need to get ready for the feast tonight. We don't have time for heart to…" Arthur began.

"Arthur, forgive me, but shut up!" Merlin said.

"What did you just say?" Arthur warned.

"I'm sorry, but there is something I have to tell you. Before the feast, as in right now," Merlin said softly.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"Arthur," Merlin began.

"Merlin, don't," Gaius warned.

"Gaius, I have to," Merlin said, then turned back to Arthur, "Arthur, I figure now is as good of time as any to tell you that I'm a s…" he said. He was interrupted by the warning bells ringing.

"Now, what in the hell is that about?" Arthur asked, running back toward the throne room. Merlin followed, angry that he was interrupted.

"The prisoner has escaped! Stop him!" cried a guard.

A lone man ran toward the middle of the square, trying to escape the guards of Camelot. He ran left, stopping at the wall of the Eastern Tower. He turned, running in the opposite direction. He then ran into a wall of knights.

He managed to break free of the knights, then saw he was surrounded. Merlin watched as the man looked left then right, realizing he had nowhere else to run. He was trapped.

"You're going back into the cells!" one of the guards ordered.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" the man cried. He raised his hand, aiming toward none other than Arthur, who had run to join the chase.

"I se katariountai me tin tragodia!" the man cried.

A flash of light emitted from the man, toward Arthur. Merlin raised his hand, aiming it at the sorcerer.

"Ektrepsei!" he cried quietly. The spell the sorcerer cast was deflected back toward him, instead of Arthur.

The sorcerer flew backward, landing hard on the concrete. The older man looked up in astonishment.

'Emrys. Why?' Merlin heard in his head.

'Arthur is the Once and Future King,' Merlin thought back.

'He chooses to follow in his father's path. Sorcery is still banned in the kingdom. Why would you protect such a man, Emrys?' the man thought.

'It is my destiny to protect him. So that he will unite the kingdoms and bring peace to Albion,' Merlin thought with pride.

"Grab him!" Arthur ordered.

The guards picked up the Druid and hauled him off back to the dungeons. Merlin watched as the Druid took one last glance at him, their eyes meeting. The last words Merlin heard were in the Druid tongue, but it meant something dear to Merlin.

Arthur looked over at Merlin, then followed his line of sight toward the Druid. The look on his servant's face confused him.

Choosing to ignore it, he walked over to his servant and cleared his throat.

"Merlin, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the feast tonight?" he said, a hint of amusement in the King's voice.

"Arthur, we need to talk," Merlin said with force.

Arthur looked stunned at Merlin's voice. He'd heard that voice before. It was Merlin's 'Don't mess with me' tone. Something Arthur had only heard when Merlin was upset.

"Okay, you won't be the Fool tonight. I was only kidding," Arthur said, slapping Merlin on the back.

"That's not it. Arthur, I need to speak to you in privacy," said the Warlock.

"Merlin," Arthur started.

"I have said this before; will you just listen? It is important," Merlin sighed.

Arthur was taken aback by the boldness of his man servant, but he listened. After all, he'd never admit it to the public, but Merlin was a friend. A good friend who always had a good head on his shoulders.

They walked into the throne room, which was now empty save for the decorations. King Baylor was to be introduced tonight with the other Kings instead of one by one, so Merlin knew no interruptions would stop him now.

"Okay, Merlin, what is it? You've got this look on your face. It's a mixture of fear and authority," Arthur observed.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you. It won't be easy to hear, but I have to say it," Merlin started.

"Go on," Arthur sat down on his throne, curiosity showing on his features.

"There's no easy way to say this. Considering that you have a Druid locked up in the dungeons, I feel it may be even harder to hear."

"What's the Druid have to do with you?" Arthur asked.

"Everything. Arthur," Merlin took a deep breath.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I'm a…a…"

"You're a what?"

"I'm…a…sorcerer," Merlin breathed.


	3. What's in a name?

**Chapter 3: What's in a name?**

**(A/N: I'm not sure about the words of the spells that they use in the show. I know it's Homeric Greek, but I have no books to help me with the words. I am using the Greek translator, so they are off. Sorry!)**

Arthur stared incredulously at Merlin. He took a deep breath, then let it out with a loud laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to just listen to his words. He had to prove to the King that he was, in fact, a sorcerer.

"Arthur, I really am a sorcerer. Watch," he said, pointing his hand toward one of the unlit torches near the doors.

Merlin took a deep breath, "Enkavma," he said. The torch suddenly lit up, much to Arthur's surprise.

He sat for a moment, stunned at the sight that had just befallen him. Arthur looked at Merlin, then back at the torch, then back at his servant. He continued looking back and forth from the torch to Merlin, trying to find the voice to speak.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, slightly worried that the King hadn't spoken.

"Merlin, how did you…do that?" Arthur finally asked after an agonizing few minutes.

"I'm a sorcerer, Arthur. I was born with magic," Merlin explained.

Arthur's face contorted into confusion and fear. He stood up and paced as he began to speak.

"You mean to tell me that you've been hiding this all along? You have magic? All this time, I thought you were just an idiot, and you've been keeping possibly the biggest secret ever from me!" Arthur said, his voice raising with every word.

Merlin took a few steps back, feeling the force of the anger that was now spewing from the young King. He sighed, safe in the knowledge that if things just continued the way they were going, all he had to do was chant a spell and all would be well.

"Arthur," Merlin began.

"Don't speak! I should have the guards arrest you right now," Arthur spat.

"Then why haven't you?" Merlin dared to ask.

"I couldn't stand to execute you," Arthur said, turning to face Merlin. He stared at the young Warlock, not knowing what to say next. Finally, the words came to him.

"I realize that it's shown a great deal of courage to tell me this," he continued.

Merlin nodded, "It has, Sire. It has taken me years to work up the courage."

"Really?" Arthur asked with a softness.

"Yes," answered Merlin.

"Merlin, you said you were born with magic. I was led to believe that sorcerers aren't born with magic, they learn it," Arthur asked.

"Most do. I'm not like other sorcerers. I was born with magic, destined to use it to protect you," Merlin explained.

Arthur looked taken aback by this announcement, "Protect me? From what?"

"Our destinies are intertwined, Arthur. We…" Merlin began, but was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.

"Sire!" cried Sir Leon, barging in with Gwain and Percival by his side, "Morganna has been spotted in the Darkling Woods, within the borders of Camelot."

Arthur turned toward Merlin, then back to Leon, "Gather the men, we ride in an hour," he ordered his knights.

"Yes, Sire," Leon said. All three knights bowed and left the throne room.

"Merlin, ready the horses. We'll talk about this, news, later," Arthur said, leaving the room himself.

Merlin stood only for a second, then ran after Arthur. He got down to the stables and readied the horses, like Arthur had asked.

A few hours later, the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur and Merlin were making camp deep into the forest. The young Warlock grabbed the pot out from the fire, stirring the stew he'd made one last time.

"Smells good, Merlin. I'm famished!" Gwaine said, holding his plate out. Leon, Elyan and Percival followed suit. Merlin dropped two ladle-fulls in each dish. He then realized that Arthur hadn't spoken a word, nor had he walked up with his own dish.

Merlin took the opportunity to grab Arthur's plate, spoon a few ladles into it, and walk over to the King, who was leaning against a tree, staring off into the distance.

"Hungry?" Merlin asked, holding the plate up to Arthur's face. The steam danced in front of the King's eyes.

"You lied to me all these years. How can I trust you?" the King asked.

Merlin sighed, knowing this was coming. The pain in Arthur's voice hit Merlin hard.

"I never actually lied to you. You never asked me straight out if I was a sorcerer. Besides, I've told you many times that I was. Even when Uther was king," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin in question, "When was that?"

"Remember when Gwen was going to be executed for being a sorceress? I burst in the throne room and said I had cast the enchantment that saved her father's life?"

Recognition flashed in Arthur's eyes. Merlin continued.

"Or, when you faced the griffin? Magic is what killed it. I enchanted the lance that Lancelot used to kill it. How about the time I…" Merlin said. Arthur held up his hand.

"Merlin, I get it! Now, give me that stew before it gets cold. We'll talk more about this after the others have gone to sleep," he said.

Merlin walked away, hearing Arthur scrap the stew out and beginning to eat. The other knights were done, and smiling mischievously.

Merlin looked down at the pot and saw it was empty. Hearing sniggering, he turned and saw Gwaine holding a plate of steaming stew. Merlin chuckled and grabbed the plate.

One by one, the knights fell asleep, leaving only Merlin and Arthur awake by the fire. Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin.

"Okay, show me," he said.

"Show you what?"

"Your…magic. Show me what…wait, what was that?" Arthur said, turning toward the darkness of the forest. He carefully drew his sword, and motioned for Merlin to wake the Knights.

"Arthur, we don't need them. Watch," Merlin said, raising his hand. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's and pushed it down.

"No. If it's Morganna, I doubt even your magic would have a chance. Let the knights and I handle this," the King said.

Merlin looked at him, about to argue that he was even more powerful than Morganna, but stopped himself. He turned and woke up the Knights silently, motioning that there was danger nearby.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of bandits. Arthur swung at the closest one, their swords meeting with a metallic clang.

Merlin watched from behind a tree, seeing the knights were outnumbered three to one. He knew he had to do something. Looking around, he spotted a sword that had been dropped by a dying bandit. He stared at it, lifting it with his powers.

A lone bandit watched as an owner-less sword danced and swayed in front of him. He lifted his own and defended himself as the sword swung at him.

This went on for a few minutes, ending with a dead bandit and a sword laying on the ground, no longer enchanted by Merlin's magic.

"Well, let's get some rest. We'll head out at first light. Merlin, come here for a moment," Arthur said.

The other knights lay down yards away from the bandits last stand, falling asleep quickly. Merlin waited patiently until he heard Gwaine snoring. He then knew they were all asleep, or else the others would've tried to shut Gwaine up.

"Merlin, when you came to Camelot, you saved my life that first night. Did you use magic to do so?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Right under my father's nose. You used magic even when he was king!" Arthur exclaimed quietly.

Merlin couldn't help but smile, "Yes. Arthur, I have used magic to save that royal backside of yours more times than I can count."

Arthur smiled back, but it suddenly faded. A slight whooshing sound had been heard. Arthur fell to his knees. Merlin watched in horror as he saw a sword sticking out of his back.

Merlin looked up and saw none other than Morganna smiling wickedly. He looked and saw the knights were already captured. Morganna walked up to the young Warlock and the King, who was now barely breathing.

"Hello, Merlin. How are you?" she asked, pulling the sword out of Arthur's back and brandishing it toward Merlin.

"Why don't you join us? Tie him up and let's go before the patrols get here," Morganna finished.

Two burley men picked up Arthur, while another knocked Merlin over the head, rendering him unconscious.


	4. A magical escape

**Chapter 4: A magical escape**

Merlin groaned inwardly as he regained consciousness. He felt the pain in the back of his head. When he tried to reach up, he found his hands were bound behind him; attached to a pole.

He struggled to open his eyes. They felt like weights had been tied to his lids; extremely heavy ones.

When he finally did, he saw that he wasn't alone. Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Arthur were there with him, tied up as well. Arthur looked like death warmed up, but, much to Merlin's relief, he was breathing.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"Mmm," Arthur groaned.

"Arthur, wake up," Merlin said a little louder.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his head raising slightly.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Like I've been stabbed in the back," Arthur said truthfully.

For a moment, Merlin seemed taken aback, but realized he was talking about his injury. Looking around, he saw that the knights were stirring.

"What happened?" Gwaine grumbled.

"Morganna is what happened," Leon said, opening his eyes. He pulled on his restraints, trying to break the rope that bound him.

"It's useless to struggle, Sir Leon. The ropes that you and the others are bound with are enchanted. Nothing can break them," Morganna's voice drifted into the enclosure.

The face of the witch appeared in the dimness of the enclosure that held them. She smiled wickedly, especially at Arthur. Morganna then turned and faced Merlin with the same sickly smile.

"Merlin, my dear friend. I do hope they didn't hurt you too badly," she said, reaching out to touch his head.

Merlin ducked out of her reach. She stopped, her smile faded into anger. She turned to leave, giving an order to execute them all at dawn.

When the door was locked, Arthur turned to Merlin. A nod indicated to the young Warlock that it was time to get them out of there.

Merlin closed his eyes, incanting a spell in his mind. Instead of loosening, the ropes tightened. He tried again, only to wince in pain as the ropes did not give.

"She must've enchanted them to tighten as we struggle. No one move," Sir Leon said.

"No. Merlin, can't you do anything?" Arthur asked.

Ignoring the fact Arthur was basically revealing Merlin's secret, the sorcerer shook his head, "Nothing. I've already tried."

"Tried what? You're as bound as the rest of us," Elyan said.

"There has to be a way," Arthur said.

Merlin stared into the darkness. He wasn't sure what to do himself. Even with all his powers, there seemed to be no escape from Morganna's powerful magic. He kept staring into the darkness, trying to find a spell that could be used. He was afraid he would have to expose his powers to the knights.

Merlin then thought about it. He'd almost forgotten that he could just say the spell and everyone would forget about his magic.

"Arthur, the enchantment may be on the ropes, but not on the poles we are tied to. I could possibly get us out of here," Merlin said.

"How?" Percival asked.

"Magic," Merlin said bravely.

"Magic? What are you talking about, Merlin?" Leon asked.

"I have magic, Leon. I can get us out of here," Merlin said, his voice deepening.

The group was shocked into silence, except for Arthur, "Try anything, Merlin. We need to escape before dawn. We don't have much time."

Merlin took a deep breath, "Temnetai to xylo!" he said. Suddenly, the ropes that were wrapped around his wrists cut right through the wood. He was, technically, free.

"Merlin! You did it!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Here, I'll get you free. Temnetai to xylo!" Merlin said. Arthur was suddenly free from the pole.

"Merlin, you do have magic!" Percival said.

"We need to cut these ropes. They may be enchanted, but maybe not against ordinary weapons. Merlin, that axe over there. Can you get it?" Arthur said, nodding toward an old battle axe in the corner.

Merlin stared at the axe, making it float. It slowly moved toward Arthur, who turned around and put the ropes against it. The axe bent the minute it touched the rope.

"It's no good. She enchanted it against all objects," Merlin said.

"Can you untie mine, Merlin?" Percival said, having been freed from the pole.

"I could try. Turn your back toward me. Let's see if I can," Merlin said, turning his back toward Percival.

For a few moments, Merlin struggled with the knot that had been tied, but it was possible to untie the rope. Percival was free soon after. He began to untie the others after undoing Merlin's ropes. Merlin began to untie Arthur.

"I realize that exposing your magic might not of been in your best interests," Arthur said.

"No, not really. I didn't see any other way, though. We have to get out of here and return to Camelot to warn everyone," Merlin said as the rope fell to the ground.

The six men carefully made it out the cell door (with a little help from Merlin's magic to unlock it) and into the woods nearby. Strangely enough, there were no guards watching them.

"She must believe her magic is enough. Morganna doesn't know that I have magic," Merlin said.

Arthur looked impressed. He didn't say, but he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, Merlin wasn't an idiot. Maybe he'd only led people to believe he was. Merlin had been in tight jams before, and had always managed to escape them without much problem.

_**(I'm sorry this is short, and not my best chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and the follows! I will update more this weekend! Thank you again!)**_


	5. The Revenge of Emrys

_**(Okay, here we go. I plan on writing most of the weekend, so hopefully I'll have a nice story going. Yes, this is only the beginning of Merlin's *good idea, bad idea*. Time to get a little more involved. Oh, I am kind of changing the story line a little. Merlin already knows about his ability to see the path ahead. I realized that they're going to need it.)**_

**Chapter 5: The Revenge of Emrys**

The group made it out of the enclosure without problem. It was then they realized where they were. It was a castle, yes, but it was also a maze. It took them a few hours to grasp the situation; they were going around in circles.

"This is possibly the third time I've seen this pillar. I know, because I marked it with my sword the first time through," Gwaine said.

"We're going around in circles. Merlin, is there any way out of here?" Arthur asked.

"I could try to find the path," Merlin said.

"How? We've been over the same path three times," Leon said.

"I can…see the path ahead. Let me take the lead," the young warlock replied, walking in front of Arthur.

"How can you see the path ahead?" Percival asked.

"My mind's eye," Merlin answered. He stopped and leaned forward, sensing the way ahead of them. Flashes of the pillars appeared before his eyes, showing the way.

"This way," Merlin said, beginning to walk the path he'd seen.

The knights followed silently, giving each other looks of disbelief. For a few minutes, all they did was walk. Merlin stopped, leaned forward, then started walking again.

They continued down the path, all the while being watched by Morganna through a scrying mirror. She was smiling widely.

"My plan is working. Arthur is walking right into my trap," Morganna said, turning away from the mirror.

"My Lady," began a member of her army.

"What is it?" she asked venomously.

"I believe they are heading toward the exit. They have bypassed your traps, my Lady," he announced.

"WHAT! HOW!" Morganna screamed. She turned back to the mirror and saw that the party had indeed gotten out. They were now in the woods near the castle.

"Send a patrol out there and bring them back! NOW!" she yelled, her eyes flashing gold. One guard suddenly dropped dead. The others nearby scrambled to leave, making sure they were the ones who captured Arthur and staying on Morganna's good side.

Merlin, meanwhile, had led the knights a ways away from the castle. They stopped for a few minutes, for Merlin to check the wound in Arthur's back.

"It doesn't look good at all. It may be infected," Merlin said, adjusting Arthur's shirt.

"Can you do anything?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose I could try. I could heal you," Merlin replied.

"Heal me? You have that kind of power?" Arthur questioned incredulously.

"Yes. Like I said before, Arthur, I was born with magic," Merlin said quietly, putting his hand over the wound.

"Therapefsei afti tin pligi" Merlin chanted. Arthur felt the warmth on his back.

"There, that should do it," Merlin said happily. He readjusted Arthur's shirt and chainmail, then walked away toward a clearing nearby.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Leon asked, walking up behind him.

"I'm just a little winded. Healing spells take a lot out of me," the young Warlock said softly.

"I can't believe you have magic. If we were still under Uther's reign, I'd have to arrest you right here and now. Arthur, however, seems to have, accepted your magic," Leon said.

Merlin smiled, "Yeah, I suppose. I just hope that when we do return to Camelot, Arthur doesn't decide to execute me."

"Why would I? Merlin, you have just proven that you are, without a doubt, a good man. Not only that, you've proven that sorcery can be used for good," Arthur said, stepping behind Merlin.

The other knights joined him in agreement. Elyan slapped Merlin on the back; Percival grinned wide. Gwaine pushed his hair back and gave his famous smile.

"Let's get back to Camelot. I think I have a law to change," Arthur said, punching Merlin gently in the shoulder.

They started walking toward the east, where the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Laughing and joking, they had no clue what lie in wait just ahead.

Not one hundred feet later, the battle began. Arthur wielded his sword against two burley men, fighting them off valiantly. Leon and the other knights were handling their own enemies. Merlin, as usual, stood back, watching the fight unfold.

He then realized that he needed to finish this fight, now. Looking around, he saw that Arthur was battling four men at the moment. They had him surrounded.

Merlin closed his eyes, searching for the magic within himself. It swelled inside of him, making Merlin feel more powerful than ever. More so than when he became a Dragonlord, or when Kilgarra bestowed the power to heal upon him. The surge of power he felt was strong, great, unimaginable.

Merlin opened his eyes and thrusts his hands out. No incantation was needed, it was Merlin's inner power that he used. Every member of Morganna's army flew backward and landed hard on the ground. Most were knocked out cold, if not dead. Arthur and the knights looked around in shock.

"Did you just do that?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yes," was all Merlin said. He was breathing hard and rested his head against a tree.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Just a little winded. That took a lot of energy. We have to move on, though. Right now, we're safe. I'll find the path ahead and keep an eye out for danger," Merlin said, walking in front of them.

A few hours later, they stopped to rest. Having not eaten, Gwaine was getting restless and quiet. Leon, Percival, Elyan and Arthur were hungry, as well, but didn't let on.

"We have to find something to eat," Merlin said. He searched around with his mind's eye, finding a beehive nearby. Remembering the story about Gwaine and the beehive when they were riding to close the veil between worlds, Merlin smiled.

"Gwaine, there's a beehive in a tree up ahead. Wouldn't you like some honeycomb?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine looked up and smiled. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Merlin."

Twenty minutes, and a hundred bee stings later, the knights were full on honeycomb and nursing a few stings. Merlin did his best to heal most of them.

Full and ready, they went on their way. They were almost to Camelot before nightfall. They stopped and made camp a few hours from the castle. Before long, Merlin was the only one awake. He sighed and smiled, knowing that, for now, everything was just fine. His secret was out, and Arthur was accepting it; as were the knights.

At the same time, Morganna was sitting in her makeshift castle, fuming with anger. Her army had failed, all but one dead. All he could explain was being thrown by an invisible force. When she had heard this, her mind came to one conclusion: It was the work of Emrys.

"I shall make him pay for what he has done. I will find you Emrys, and I will destroy you. I will make you rue the day you were born!" Morganna decreed.

Miles away, Merlin felt the surge of power. He knew that Morganna was responsible for it.

"I will defeat you, Morganna," Merlin said quietly. He meant every word.

_**(I promise this isn't the end. It's just another chapter. I am trying to figure out what to do next, so I'll be watching MORE Merlin for ideas! Hmm, good research! LOL!)**_


	6. Morganna's Fear

_**(Back again, and thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! On to the next chapter….)**_

The next day, the lot were back in Camelot, greeting the guests that had arrived. After some explanation, a group of knights headed out to patrol and make sure Morganna's army would not progress any further than the Darkling Woods.

Arthur sat in his room, twirling his quill around in his fingers. He looked up, seeing Merlin standing there, as he always had, smiling.

"Merlin, have all the guests been accommodated?" the King asked.

"Of course, Sire. They are all quite comfortable," Merlin said.

"We need to address the situation of you and your magic," Arthur said, getting up and walking over to Merlin.

"Situation?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I did say I would change the law. Tonight would be the perfect night for it," Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin sighed, his smile wider every second. Until he felt a surge of power, which made him gasp in pain. Arthur noticed immediately.

"What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I can sense something. Something powerful right here in the castle," Merlin said in a whisper.

"Magic?" the king asked.

Merlin nodded, "Powerful magic. Morganna."

"That's impossible. My sentries would've sent word," Arthur said.

"Not if Morganna got to them, first. Arthur, she's in the castle," Merlin said in his deep tone. The one that Arthur knew as the no nonsense voice.

The two friends looked at each other and headed out the doors toward the throne room. Every step, Merlin could feel Morganna's power growing.

Through the castle they went, noticing that it seemed, deserted. No sounds were coming from the rooms, nor the kitchen. The guards were non-existent. It was like they were completely alone inside.

"Arthur, I don't like the looks of this. Where is everyone? It's like the entire castle is abandoned," Merlin said.

"I've noticed. How could so many people disappear so quickly?" Arthur asked more to himself than Merlin.

Shaking his head, the young Warlock continued on, feeling the surge of power. Morganna was close, of that he was certain.

They both stopped just short of the doors to the throne room. Inside, they heard voices. One of Morganna, and she was angry.

"We lay siege to the castle and you can't find the King? What kind of idiots are you?" she cried.

Merlin and Arthur heard someone struggling to breathe, then collapse. They looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"The guests must be in the dungeons. I'll go down there and release them. You distract Morganna," Arthur said.

"Me? Why should I distract her?" Merlin asked.

"You're the one with the magic. You can fight her off. The guards I can fight," Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head, "She doesn't know. She thinks I'm just a servant. Nothing more."

"Still, you've got the advantage. Use it, Merlin. I never thought I'd condone the use of sorcery before, but I want you to use it, now. For the sake of Camelot," Arthur said.

"For the love of Camelot, Arthur," Merlin said, a smile appearing on his face.

Arthur smiled, nodded and went on his way down to the dungeons. Merlin stood in the same spot, watching Arthur weave in and out to avoid detection through the pillars.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin prepared himself. Instead of bursting into the throne room, the young Warlock peeked through a crack, watching Morganna as she sat upon the throne. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. Merlin assumed she was down in the dungeons with the others.

'Maybe if I…' Merlin thought. A smile reappeared as he remembered what Morganna was afraid of; Emrys.

Ducking back behind a pillar, Merlin chanted the familiar spell that turned him from young Merlin to old Emrys.

A minute later, he burst through the doors, surprising Morganna and the guards that were surrounding her. She stood up, her eyes full of recognition and fear.

"Emrys," she whispered.

"Hello, Morganna Pendragon," Merlin said in his old voice. He couldn't help but smile at the fear that Morganna exhumed.

"Emrys, what do you want? Why do you haunt me?" Morganna asked.

"I don't haunt you, I pity you, Morganna. You and your wicked ways are no less than desperate. I am here to rid the kingdoms of your presence!" Merlin decreed.

With a thrust of his hand, Morganna flew backward, directly into a pillar. She slumped to the ground, knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

Merlin took the advantage and did the same to her army. Within a moment's time, every man inside the throne room were dead or unconscious. Silence ensued for a moment as Merlin took in what just happened. He had done it, for the time being.

He then heard voices coming from the hall. Turning, he saw Arthur staring at him; surprise in his eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur Pendragon! How kind of you to show up!" Merlin joked.

"Wait, that's Merlin? How?" Gwen asked.

Merlin took his familiar blue potion out of his pocket, downing the contents in one gulp. Before the eyes of the court and guests, Emrys became Merlin once again. His white hair turned black, the wrinkles vanished, leaving behind the Merlin everyone knew.

Morganna awoke at that moment. Thankfully, she had not seen the transformation. She still did not know who Emrys really was. When she looked around, she found she was surrounded by the Knights of Camelot; all with swords pointed at her.

"You're swords cannot harm me," she smiled. With a wave of her hand, a strong wind blew, making all in the room shield their eyes. Morganna vanished within a flurry of dust. The wind died down, revealing an empty spot where the witch had been.

Merlin looked on, shaking his head. He had been hoping he'd finally taken care of Morganna, but he was sadly mistaken. He cursed under his breath, turning to Arthur with a frown.

Arthur could almost hear Merlin's thoughts, "We'll get her, Merlin. Knights, arrest these men and get them down to the dungeons. Honored guests, I apologize for the ordeal you had to endure. As soon as everything is prepared, we will have the feast that was so rudely interrupted by Morganna," he said to the people gathered in the throne room.

_**(There will be more to come. I've watched all four seasons on DVD, and now I'm watching season 5 on my DVR (what I have, anyway). Hope you enjoy, and please review!)**_


End file.
